


Hero's Arcane

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cheryl is Izuku's adopted sister in this, Gen, So a Silent Hill AU, expect there to be a lot of emotional angst from all the characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Years ago, on a trip to America Inko Midoriya and her son came back with a new child. Now a force they can't understand has come back for both the girl and Bakugo Katsuki. Now it's up to Izuku and his friends to figure out why before the mysterious force consumes them all.





	1. Chapter 1

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Izuku excitedly moved down the street of the small town they were in, taking in the new surroundings. "All Might was right! America is magical! Ooo, puppies!" Izuku tried walking faster towards the pet store despite his his mom's attempts at holding his hand.

"Izuku, sweetie, calm down. We're just here to visit Uncle Harry-" Suddenly Inko's grip on Izuku's hand Brooke as he began running from store window to store window as his mother struggled to keep up with him. "Izuku! Please come back! Izuku!" Chasing after the familiar mop of green hair Inko was out of breath as she leaned against the last building on the block when her son finally came to a stop. He now stood in front of a cemetery that was gated off as he stared at it. "Izuku, you can't just run off like that-"

"Mom, what's this place?"

"It's a cemetery honey.''

"A cemetery? Why would somebody put a baby there?"

"Huh?" Izuku pointed just inside the gate and despite her lack of breath Inko felt her maternal instincts kick in as she heard the child's cries.

There was indeed a baby just inside the cemetery, wrapped in a white blanket and sobbing loudly. The woman hurriedly picked up the child and looked around for somebody who the baby might belong to. Izuku walked over to his mom and looked at the baby curiously.

"Do Americans leave babies in graveyards?"

"They're not supposed to, Izuku, can you hold her? I need to go call somebody."

"But I-" Before Izuku could object the little girl was now in the nine year old's hands as Inko hurriedly brought hey phone out and began to dial the police, trying desperately not to cry. Izuku meanwhile was left to stare at the little girl in his hands who had suddenly stopped crying and stared back at him. Reaching out a a finger to poke her face the baby giggled, a nubby hand wrapping around the finger. The green haired boy smiled now not wanting to let go of the pudgy face in his arms.

~~

Five Years Later:

"Cheryl! Izuku! Are you ready for school?"

"We're leaving now mom!" Izuku said as he helped his little sister put on her shoes before opening the door. 

"Did you grab your lunches?"

"Yes Mom.''

"Just making sure-have a good day at school." The fourteen year old nodded as Cheryl excitedly trailed ahead of him on the way to the bus.

"Come on Izu! I don't wanna be late!"

"I'm coming," Izuku finished eating the poptart he grabbed before catching up with his adopted sister and holding her hand. Hopefully she's calm down before they got to school otherwise he was sure he'd die on the way there.

'Just a normal day in the life of Izuku Midoriya.'


	2. The Disappearance of Bakugo, Katsuki

"Katsuki get your ass out of bed before you're late to school." The blonde groaned as his mother's voice called out before he rolled over and yanked the blankets above his head. Moments later both him and the blankets were ripped off the bed as he yelped before face planting on the ground.

"What the fuck mom?"

"You watch your fucking language young man. And when I say get up I mean, get up."

"Ugh, whatever." Katsuki rolled his eyes before sitting up as his mom slammed the door behind her. Getting up he stumbled over to his closet and shrugged on his uniform. He went to grab his phone from the dresser when he noticed something on his bed. He froze when he picked up the dirty stuffed animal that had once been a pink bunny. Only now it was covered in ash and one of the ears were missing along with a long tear in it's stomach but it was still recognizable to the fourteen year old.

'How the hell did this thing get in my bed?' Tossing the plush back on the bed he walked down the hall of his apartment not noticing the changing colors of the walls as he continued to move forward.

~~

"See you later Izu!" Izuku waved off his little sister as she entered the elementary school before he made his way down the sidewalk to his school. Izuku's phone began to ring and he answered it automatically.

"Hello?"

"Izuku?"

"M-Ms. Bakugo?" Kaachan's mom was calling him?

"Have you seen Katsuki? I just checked his room and he wasn't there this morning. None of his friends are telling me anything and I'm getting worried."

"Er...no. I'm sorry."

"Shit...well if you do see him can you give us a call?"

"Of course." The line went dead and Izuku stared at his phone for a moment before pocketing it.

'I'm sure he's fine. Probably just with Kirishima or something.'


End file.
